


Birthday Month

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sarah is at home on the battle field, and Cosima finds comfort in the lab, then Alison Hendrix is in her element in a party supply store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Month

“You have got to be _bloody_ joking!”

 

You throw open the curtains of Felix's windows, flooding the dank loft with sunlight. “No, Felix, I'm not! It's birthday month: Cosima's is in a week, Sarah and Helena's is a few days after that, and Rachel's is the next day. And, might I add, that in the last year all of us have been in situations where we might not have lived to _see_ our next birthdays, so yes, I am planning parties, and _you_ are helping me!”

 

The lanky brit rolls over, pulling his red sheets away from his face. “Oi, why do we have to do something for _Rachel_?”

 

“She's trying, Felix,” you sigh. “She's had a lot to deal with.”

 

“Yeah, and we've had to deal with a lot on account of her.”

 

You throw your hands up, “You're helping me with this!”

 

It seems that a lifetime spent with Sarah has taught Felix that there's no standing up to a clone on a mission. “Fine, fine, just give me a mo'.”

 

Felix throws the sheets off his body and you gasp, slapping a hand over your eyes. “Felix, you're _naked_!”

 

Innocently, “Oh, yeah, seems I am. Sorry 'bout that.”

 

You pinch the bridge of your nose, wondering if you would have been better off on your own.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, Cosima's an easy one,” Felix says as he drops down on his sofa, ignoring the color coded binders and notebooks you've laid out on his coffee table. “Just get her baked and someone who cares about whatever it is her dissertation is about so she can talk their ear off. Does Delphine care about her dissertation? Maybe we should just send them some edibles and let them have their shattering nerdgasm.”

 

“Take this seriously, please,” you tap one of the open binders with the tip of a highlighter. “What's the name of that bar she likes? Slack's?”

 

Felix almost chokes on his own laughter. “You do know that's a lesbian bar, right?”

 

You feel your cheeks warm, “Well, that's why I need you to help me with these things!”

 

“God, I shouldn't have said anything. That would have been absolutely spectacular.”

 

You decide that it's best not to encourage him. Instead, you open one of your folders, pulling out a few sheets of paper. “Helena has already told me what she would like for her party,” you say as you pass them to your co-coordinator.

 

“Oh, you are kidding me. _Sofia the First_?”

 

“It's her favorite show. She says it's improving her English.”

 

“Alison, she's turning 29.”

 

You snatch the papers back, “Yes, and this is going to be the first birthday party she's ever had. So, if she wants a Disney princess party, then that's what we're going to do for her.”

 

“Fine,” Felix sighs, “I guess this better then her going off and cutting people's jugulars with a toothpick.”

 

You nod in agreement, glad that he's finally starting to come around. “She's getting pretty far along now, so I was thinking we could have a baby shower for her after the birthday party. We'll do something for Sarah later that night, something more... age appropriate.”

 

“Yeah, maybe we could take her to that bar Cosima likes.”

 

You're positive that you would have been better off alone.

 

* * *

 

 

You march through the aisles of the party supply store with confidence, checklist in hand, waving at the occasional employee. You know everyone here by name. Felix is the exact opposite of you, trudging along slowly, pushing along the cart.

 

“What does Rachel even like?” Felix asks, “She's not exactly the balloons and streamers type, is she?”

 

“You never know about a person. Sometimes balloons and streamers are exactly what they need.”

 

“That's nice. Did you learn it from watching Dr. Phil?”

 

“I did, actually. He gives good advice.”

 

“Christ,” he says under his breath.

 

You change the subject by consulting your list. “Okay, we have just about everything we need for birthdays, but we still need to get decorations for the baby shower.”

 

“We're not going to be playing any of those god-awful games, are we?”

 

You navigate to the aisle dominated by pink and blue and pastels, trying not to acknowledge the painful twist that's started up in your stomach, “Of course we are. I found some great ones online.”

 

Felix considers this for a moment. “I suppose getting to see Sarah doing arts and crafts will make it worth it. She never wanted a shower when she was pregnant with Kira. Mind if I come up with a few games of my own?”

 

“Yes, I do mind.” You don't even want to know what kind of inappropriateness Felix is capable of given free reign.

 

Felix shrugs, “Your loss.”  
  


 

* * *

 

You like to think that you aren't easily intimidated, but if there's anyone in this world who makes you feel you've shrunk several inches, it's the French blonde doctor who managed to come back from what you all thought was certain death. But, you're going to need your help, and there are a lot of fears you're willing to face to plan a successful party.

 

“Allô, Alison,” comes the accented voice from the phone, “What can I do for you?”

 

“Hi, so... is this a bad time for you? Are you busy?”

 

“No, no, it's fine. Is everything okay?”

 

You take a deep breath before continuing – maybe there is a benefit or two to yoga. “So, Cosima's birthday is in a few days, and we were planning a surprise party for her.”

 

“How lovely,” Delphine answers, sounding like she earnestly means it.

 

“Yes, hopefully it will be. Unfortunately, I have to stay back at Felix's to make sure he doesn't set up a marijuana bar or whatever else he's been dreaming up, so... I was wondering if you could make sure she gets to the loft?”

 

“Oh, of course. She's holding lab hours for the undergrads that day, but I'm sure I can spirit her away after she gets off.”

 

You're so used to Cosima working in labs that exist inside evil corporations or musty basements, it's strange to think that she's back in a university, working on her PhD and the minutiae that goes along with it.“Great, uh, we shouldn't be too late, if the two of you have already made plans.”

 

“Oui, thank you. I've made reservations for us, but that is not until 8. I'm sure she will love getting to spend the day with everyone.”

 

You've never understood their relationship, but you can't deny that Delphine cares about your sister; that she makes Cosima happy. “Okay, wonderful. I'll see you on Tuesday then?”

 

“Yes. It was nice speaking with you, Alison.”

 

You mean it when you respond, “It was nice talking to you, too.”

 

* * *

 

Your craft room is cluttered with tissue paper, plastic bags, and bits and pieces of decoration scraps. You've spent the whole week trying to keep Helena out of here, but you would never be able to tell by looking at it.

 

In the morning, birthday month officially begins.

  
You've never been more prepared for something in your life.

 


End file.
